His Gypsy Heart
by Anglvoice84
Summary: After the death of his wife, Sayo, Sanosuke Sagara travels the country working as a mercenary for high ranking officials. When one gives him the task of retrieving a gypsy healer so him, Sano doesn't question the job, until he meets the beautiful healer, Megumi Takani. As they travel together to the governor, Sano soon begins to find his heart again with this young woman.
1. Chapter 1

(Sano's POV)

He knew his orders. He was a mercenary for the governor, so it didn't matter if he knew what he was doing or why, he would get paid for completing his mission and that is all he cared about. Sanosuke "Sano" Sagara had spent the last five years wondering the country doing odd jobs for those in power, he never questioned it before and he wouldn't now, no matter how beautiful the woman he was told to capture was rumored to be.

Presently, he was being sent by Governor Kanryu Takeda to seek out the gypsy healer, Megumi Takani. Sano had heard many rumors of the woman, some even calling her a witch. He didn't know why the governor needed her, but it was not his place to ask.

He kicked his horse and rode him through the countryside. At the last pub he went to he was given a strong lead as to where to find her and her tribe. "The gypsy tribe is beyond the river," said the owner known as Tae, "but please, they are a peaceful tribe, I ask you not to cause trouble for us here."

 _Peaceful gypsies,_ Sano snorted. Growing up in the city, Sano had often encountered gypsies. They were often thieves and their women whores. Some would dance on the street for change, while the children would pick pocket the crowd. Sano had little patience for them, but he would not cause harm to good townspeople who have done no harm.

Finally, crossing over the river, Sano began to see a small wagon caravan, stopped in the middle of a clearing. Riding up to the camp, he slowed and came to a stop, dismounting his horse.

The tribe stared at him, unsure yet if he was friend or foe. After several minutes, he saw two men come forward. One, a tall man with black hair, his hair idly covering his eyes, while Sano took in his gold earring and white shirt that exposed a large portion of his chest. The smaller man had a cross scar on his cheek and fiery, long red hair that hung in a low pony tail. He wore a black shirt with the top three buttons undone and a red vest. Both men had a large sword on their hip. The smaller one spoke, "Greetings traveler, you have come to our tribe with peace or with a fight?"

Sano held up his hands to show he was not about to reach for his sword and spoke, "Easy friend, I am here to seek out the healer, Megumi Takani for the governor." The tall man's face became hard and his mouth formed a tight thin line.

"What need does the governor have with such power?" asked the red head.

"That sir, I cannot say as I am not a soldier or an advisor to governor. I am a mere mercenary," said Sano as sincerely as he could. "I wish not a fight with anyone, I merely wish to help the governor with what he has tasked me to do."

"Well, come friend, rest yourself by the fire and enjoy some food while our council convenes with your request," said the red head.

Shocked at the hospitality, Sano nodded and followed. The three sat down around a fire.

"Misao!" called the larger man, speaking for the first time. "Bring our guest some ale and some food." A smaller girl with her hair in a braid, nodded to the man and ran off. He turned his attention back to Sano. "What is your name stranger?"

"I am Sanosuke Sagara, but you may call me Sano," seeming to be pleased with his answer, he continued. "I am Aoshi Shinoromi and this is our chief, Kenshin Himura."

This shocked Sano, as the chief seemed so small compared to the others. Seeing this Aoshi let out a chuckle, "Do not let his size fool you he is a deadly swordsman. Please allow us to convene with our council. My wife, Misao, will tend to your needs." With that the two men, got up and made their way to a large tent and disappeared.

The little woman returned with his food as Sano took in his surroundings. There were many tents and children around the camp. The women were busying themselves with their chores, oblivious to the outsider. Sano didn't want to stay long, but he knew he would be more successful without bloodshed, so he drank and ate as inside the large tent, tensions were high.

"The governor is not to be trusted," said Aoshi as he slammed his fist on the wooden table. "He has all but driven our kind from the city and he hunts us like animals to lock up and put on trial."

The six other men nodded in agreement, their chief remaining quiet.

"I say we send this stranger away and deny the request," said another man, Soujiro Seta.

"Once again you think like a child, Soujiro," interjected an older man, Saito Hajime. " He could lead the governor to us and then we will all be arrested. He should be killed and thrown to the dogs."

Several men now started talking over each other with ideas for the stranger, until they heard a loud bang coming from the table. They looked to see their chief had slammed his mug on the table in a loud thud.

"Enough!" he stood to address his council. "Aoshi, please bring your sister here to us. She will be able to see the truth." Aoshi nodded and left to complete the task. "These will be no violence here as long as I am chief. If we were to kill this man, then we are proving the governor correct about us. I will not put this tribe or my family at risk."

He goes to the flap of the tent calls for someone, in walks a small boy about 12. "Yakiko, please go fetch the stranger for me and bring him in. He wants to see Megumi then he shall."

The boy ran towards where the man was sitting by the fire.

(Sano POV)

A boy came to fetch his before the council. Sano didn't understand these gypsies, they had a kind of government here. They were nomadic people but, as Misao had explained to him, there were laws and rules and anyone who was to go against these rules could be put to death or banished from the tribe. Now he was summoned by the council.

He was growing tired of waiting. He wanted to be on his way by now. He walked into the tent when a pair of chocolate brown eyes stopped him in his tracks.

Holding the hand of the once called Aoshi, she stood before him. An enchantress. She was tall and had long flowing black hair that was down and covered under a silk headband. She wore a blouse that was off the shoulder showing off her sunkissed skin and ample cleavage. She wore a corset, large hooped earrings and a bright red skirt and multicolored scarves on her waist. Sano was at a lost for the woman.

"My friend, this is the healer you seek," said the chief, Kenshin. "She is Aoshi's half sister, Megumi Takani. Megumi, this is a man named Sano. He is a mercenary for the governor, whom seems to be requesting your talent."

She offered him a smile nod as she sat at the table, while he bowed. Everyone was silent as Sano sat down. She stared at him intently, and then her eyes softened. "How old was your wife when she died," she asked.

Sano was floored; he hadn't mentioned his late wife in years, "My wife? She was 20, but how did you…"

She held up a hand, encouraging him to stop. "Your aura that surronds you, tells of a deep deep sadness that only comes from the loss of love and a child." She paused, "She died giving birth to a son, didn't she?"

Sano couldn't speak. He never mentioned this to anyone who could tell her. He could only nod. Words couldn't speak. "Let me have your hand Sanosuke." He gave it to her and she read his palm. "You, Sanosuke Sagara, will marry again. You have two marriage lines here, indicating you will marry again. You will not marry for status or comfort but for love as your love line is still continuing and hasn't stopped. You will have three children. And happiness will cross your path again." She looked at him with gently eyes. "You are a good man Sanosuke as your palm tells me you have a good soul and an honest heart."

She turned to her chief and her brother. "He is telling the truth, he doesn't know what the governor wants with me, but he is only he to follow orders. I will travel with him."

"Sister no!" said her brother about to come towards her, but she stopped him. "Brother, he has a good heart. I can see he will not let harm come to me. If I can help someone with my gift then let me do good." She got up and hugged her brother. "My chief, I ask that we leave at dawn as it is very late to begin a journey."

"Very well, tonight we shall feast and pray for your safe return," the chief sent the men away, except for Aoshi and Sano.

With them alone and Aoshi glaring at Sano, Kenshin began. "My friend, we only ask that you bring our Megumi home to us. We need her here with us, with her family. It is not lost on us what you and most people probably think of us, but mark my words we are a family and it is our hope that by showing you a kindness today and tonight that you will protect her and bring her back."

Sano didn't know if it was the shock of the enchantress or the ale he had drank earlier, but he found himself promising the men and actually meaning it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Sano's POV)

That night Sano was a guest of the tribe and the men indulged in drinking and gambling, while the women danced around the fire.

Spending time with the gypsies, Sano began to see the family that the chief spoke of; not the godless heathens he thought them to be. Aoshi was married to the girl Misao just recently, while the chief was married to a young maiden by the name of Karou who was pregnant with their second child after giving birth to his son, Kenji. Most of the men where married and while they were all skilled fighters, the chief explained that most of the gypsy men in his tribe where reformed men who now sought a peaceful life with their families. It amazed Sano that he was so jealous of these men. They had what life had denyed him. A family. He thought of his wife, Sayo.

The thought of his wife, quickly turned to the beautiful Megumi who he had met earlier. He had not said a word but she knew his story an he had cried tears for him. Megumi. She had been on his thoughts all day and now he searched for her among the tribe.

"Sano," he heard Aoshi say, "Come join us in sport." Sano made his way to the gypsy men who were throwing knives at a target. "Can you throw?"

Nodding Sano picked up a knife and threw a near perfect throw through the heart of the target. "Impressive Sanosucke." Sano turned to see his beauty before him. He bowed, " I am pleased you are entertained m'lady."

He saw her smile, "May I?" she gestured towards the knife her brother held and he hapily handed it to her. Sano crossed his arms and leaned again the tree, but what he saw next nearly made him fall over. Megumi tossed the blade a few times in her hand then threw it with expert percision, directly next to Sano's.

With that she turned and walked towards the fire with Sano at her heels.

(Megumi's POV)

"M'lady," Megumi smiled at the greeting and turned to see the stranger, Sano chasing her her.

"M'lady? I have been called many things in my like Sanosucke, but a lady? No! I am a gypsy woman."

"What would you like me to call you?" he inquired getting close to her. Her heart fluttered.

"You may call me Megumi." She smiled. She had seen him coming for months, so when she saw him standing in the tent, she was not surprised. What did surprise her was his sadness. She had seen his story and she hurt for him. She would not tell her what her vision showed him.

"How did you learn to throw a knife like that fox?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

She laughed as they walked around the fire. "All gypsy women are taught at a young age to swordfight and throw knives. We believe that women are strong, so they should know how to defend themselves," she paused and ran her hand over his face. "I know how you feel of my people because of what you've seen in the city, however please see us for how we are. We are mothers and daughters. We are fathers and sons. We are husbands and wives. We wish to only live in peace. In the city, we are being chased out of the cities. Our men cannot find work in the cities. We do what we must to survive. Please during our journey you will trust me to always speak to you from my heart."

(Sano's POV)

Sano still felt the warmth of her hand even after she removed it. He watched her go to the fire to dance among the women. Sano was mesmirized be her dance. She twirled among the flames and she spun a scarf around her head. He couldn't tear his eyes away. She was sexy and beautiful. SAno couldn't believe he was so drawn to her. He had never been so comfortable with a woman since his wife died.

Sano had a knawing feeling in his stomach that this woman was more than meets the eye, but he also had a feeling that he might be able to give her to the governor once they completed their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Sano POV)

The next morning he and Megumi were packing to leave. He had offered to let her ride on the back of his saddle, but she insisted on having her own horse. As they were making way to leave, Sano thanked Kenshin and Aoshi for their hospitality and promised to protect and bring Megumi back. As the chief spoke to him, Sano looked past Kenshin to see Megumi, with what appeared to be burning leaves. He watched as she circled Karou and Misao with the smoke while appearing to be chanting. Karou responded by placing anecklace of flowers around her neck. _Interesting,_ he thought. _I must ask her about that later._

Once all the hugs and good byes were made, the two took off; not saying anything to each other for a good hour. Sano took in her appearance today. Today she wore a blue shirt with a brown leather corset and a brown skirt. Her hair was once again tucked under a scarf and her gold earrings were also still there. He noticed she wasn't wearing shoes and wore several bangle bracelets on her wrist that went all the way up to her elbow. Everything this woman wore made her look stunning.

"Sanosuke," her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "Do you wish to ask me something?"

He looked at her with cnfusuin. "You seemed like you were preoccupied when we left and you keep looking over at me. You may ask me anything you wish as I told you last night I will always be truthful with you, if you would do the same."

He smiled. "Well, I noticed you were encircling Karou and Misao with a smoke from a bunch of burning leaves and then they put that necklace of flowers around you. Is there any meaning to that?"

(Megumi POV)

She smiled at him as she touched the flowers. "I'm a healer, Sanosucke. I use herbs, plants and things in nature to bring about relief and healing. Karou is almost done with her pregnancy and we discovered last night that Misao is now with child. Karou will be looking after the tribe's healing and midwifing while I am away, so I wanted to give them a blessing before I left. Everything I burned had significance." She paused and looke at him. He was intently listening and seemed interested in what she was saying. It made her happy to see he was trying to learn. She continued. "I was burning Althea for protection of my people, basil and wisteria to protect against evil spirits and poppy seeds for fertility. The flowers around my neck are to remind me that Gaia, our mother nature, speaks to us through flowers and to remind me of home."

"Sounds alittle odd, fox," he said as they stopped by a river. He hopped off his horse to cup some water in his hands and drink.

Megumi took in his appearance and found him to be rather hansome. He was tall about 6'4", taller than her 6' height. His hair was messy and spikey and his skin was dark. He was very built and had many muscles, but he always had many scars. This hands were rough and calloused and his hands were wraped in cloth. She got over her horse and made her way over to him.

"May I see your hand," she said gesturing to the bandaged hand. He paused and looked at her strangely, then shrug and put it in her grasp.

She began undoning his wrapping and felt him hiss when she took it off. The hand was hot and there was a substantial deep cut on the knuckle. It had bled throught the bindings, because it needed to be stitched. The cut was a few days old. "Oh my, Sanosucke. You must let me treat you. This is quite infected and if you don't get it fixed it you could loose your hand." He looked shocked by your statement and paused, as if thinking of whether it was worth having her fix it, but he soon relented and soon sat on a log while Megumi came back with a small bag of things.

Sitting besides him. She took out a bottle of wine and poured some over the cut. "What the –" but she silenced him explaining it would clean the wound. She then began rubbing on the cut a wet concoction of herbs. It stuck and Sano yelped, making her laugh. Next, she took a needle and thread and stitched his hand up. Finally she tour off a piece of her skirt and gently wrapped it up. "There you are done."

"What di you put on me?" he asked looking at his hand in amazement.

"Honey, Chamomile and lavender. This will help to heal the wound and keep it clean." She got up to stretch her arms above her head before retuning to her escort. "Shall we go?"

He looked at her with a look in his eyes that made her laugh. _He's impressed_. As he helped her onto his horse, she couldn't help but wish his hand would linger alittle more on her calf, but he turned away and mounted his horse and they were off once again. While she thought to herself, _If only you knew Sanosucke how this would all end, I wouldn't have to wait for you._ She smiled behind him.

(Sano POV)

As he helped her onto her horse, Sano couldn't but notice how smooth and warm her skin was. He looked up at her on her horse and noticed that his hand was lingering alittle but longer than it should on her calf. He quickly turned so she couldn't see the blush or the growing bulge that had occurred from the encounter. She was having an effect on him and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fight it. She as consuming his thoughts and his dreams. Her touch when she was gentlely treating his hand all but made him want to throw her on the ground and ravish her until she screamed out his name.

"No, I can't do this! Not again! Not after Sayo," it had been years since his wife had passed and he had never once had such feelings. He was a man he had urges but that's what brothels were for and they were never emotional, but this woman; this gypsy woman, she made him want to make love to her. And not just that, he wanted to lay with her and hold her close. He had fantasies of making love to her under the stars while they stayed up all night talking and laughing until sun up. How could one woman he just met invoke these emotions in him? They were still many days out from reaching the governor, but he had a feeling in his stomach that she would become much more than just a job to him by the time they reached him.

Sano kept riding, trying and failing to not think about the sexy vixen who rode next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sano POV)

They had been riding three days now. They were still 3 days out before seeing the governor. Each day, Sano couldn't help but find himself being pulled into the vortex that was Megumi.

When they stopped to eat, Sano found that she was not only beautiful inside but outside as well. That first day when they had stopped for dinner, they had seen two children begging. Megumi wasted no time in heading over to the pair and gave them one of her shawls to use as a blanket and some of her dried fruits and meat for them to eat.

Sano couldn't believe what he saw. His whole life he had been told that gypsies were godless thieves who would kill you for your things without thinking, but he was quickly learning that, that was not the case.

Tonight they had set up camp as they usually did, by the river. There was one tent, which Sano had been letting Megumi say in while he would sleep outside and keep watch. The weather was warm so he didn't mind. Megumi sat by the fire cooking the fish she had caught when they first arrived. Sano leaned against a tree trunk and watched her. She was strong, often helping to gather wood for the fire or help with the tent. She was an excellent at sparing with a sword and rode beautifully. Sano couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so unlike his Sayo. Sayo had been a lady, delicate and petite. Often when he held her he was afraid he was going to break her.

"Sanosucke," he heard her call him. She always called him by his full name, never by his nickname. He never liked to be called by his full name, but coming from her lips it was like music. "Please come sit with me." She gestured to the log next to her. He sat down and she handed him a bowl of food.

"Sanosucke, I want to thank you for your generous heart. You have been a wonderful escort and I am pleased to see we are becoming friends," she smiled her giant smile at him.

He looked down at his food and ate a little before finding the nerve to ask his next question. "Megumi?" she looked up at him with her cinnamon brown eyes. "Why do you not have a husband? While I am unfamiliar with gypsy culture I do understand that most women are married fairly young."

Megumi looked down at her bowl and turned red. Sano instantly felt bad and moved to hug her, but she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest. "I have had my gift my entire life. My parents died when I was a child and Aoshi and I were raised by the tribe. Since I was a child, I would have dreams of a tall man embracing me and kissing my face. His features were always blurred until some months ago when his face, his hair, everything became clear." She paused. "I refused to marry until  
I found the man in my visions. I am 24 now; I still have time before I am unfertile."

Sano looked at her and no sure why, he began stroking her hair. "Who is the man you saw?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. Leaning in close she whispered, "It was you Sanosuke. I saw you coming." She gently kissed him on the lips and Sano's eyes widened.

She stood up as she ended the kiss. "If you excuse me, Sanosucke. I wish to bathe in the river. And I sense you wish to be left alone with your thoughts. I shan't be long."

With that she walked away into the darkness as Sano stared at her a gasp, unsure of what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

(Megumi POV)

She always felt at peace when she bathed in the moonlight. She could be alone and meditate. Both she and her brother often enjoyed the solitude and the peace of meditation to help clear their heads. Her mind was spinning and she was chastising herself like a little girl. _How could you tell him he was her vision?_ Sanosucke was slowly warming up to their ways but still was a mere stranger to her. Yet, her heart ached to have him embrace and hold her and make love to her under the stars. She couldn't deny she was falling in love with his heart and his body. Such a new feeling for her, it left her head spinning.

Suddenly from behind her, she heard a twig snap and she jumped and spun around to see the guilty party. Her eyes locked on Sanosucke. He was standing on the waters edge, watching her with delight in his eyes.

No man had ever laid their eyes on her naked form before, but she didn't feel ashamed or modest. They stood there staring at each other motionless.

After was seemed like an eternity, he cleared his throat and spoke. "When I saw you in the tent for the first time, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I was afraid to blink because I didn't think you'd still be standing before me when I opened my eyes." Megumi felt her chest tighten and her heart beat so fast, she thought it might jump from her chest. "You've bewitched me Megumi."

She slowly made her way to the handsome man who stood besides her. She snaked her hands around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. Bending his head down, he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss quickly erupted into a more passionate kiss as she responded and he stuck his tongue in her mouth to taste her.

Megumi felt light headed and her legs were weak; had it not been for Sanosucke holding her so tightly, she would have fallen. He pulled away slightly and began trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Megumi gasped and moaned into his ear, "Sanosucke."

(Sano POV)

The sun peaked through the slit of the tent, hitting Sano in the eye. He sleepily opened one eye with resistance as he turned to see the figure of the sleeping beauty next to him. He felt his heart soften and he tightened his embrace on her. He felt at peace for the first time in years since his wife died. He had spent the night exploring her body and taking his time, careful to think of her pleasure before his own. She had been pure and his heart swelled with pride as he claimed her as his own. He knew he was done for when she moaned out his name. What had started as a simple job had become anything but. He was in love with this beautiful gypsy woman in his arms and he knew he would love her the rest of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by her hand on his cheek. He looked down to see Megumi looked up at him with love in her eyes. "Good morning my love."

Sano smiled and bent down to kiss her gently, "Good morning my gypsy goddess." Megumi giggled and burrowed into him closer.

For a while they said nothing; just lying there intertwined together content. When Sano felt himself laughing to himself, Megumi looked up at him inquisitive.

He kissed her very gently, "I thought when my wife died that I was to never feel this peace again. I became a mercenary, because it was easy to detach from everything and everyone and just wander the land alone. But I see how foolish I was to believe that I could be content like that. After you, my Megumi, I shall never feel content again unless I am in your arms." Megumi smiled up at him and kissed him passionately as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "Megumi, once we are done with our quest, I ask that you let me stay with you. I will stay among your people and make you my wife if you will have me."

Megumi smiled at him, "I want that my love, but there is a custom. You must sit and drink with my brother and have his approval. Aoshi will then sit with me and ask me if this is what I want. Once he and Kenshin have given their blessing, then yes, we shall wed under the harvest moon. I love you Sanosucke Sagara, my gypsy warrior."

Sano chuckled as he raked his hand through her hair, bringing her closer. "I love you Megumi Takani, my gypsy love."

(Unknown POV)

As the two lovers kissed within the tent, a pair of eyes spied on their private moment and grinned maliciously.

"Well, well, well, mercenary," he said with a sneer to himself. "I see you have fallen for her charm. You enjoy her while you can, because once the governor gets a hold of your gypsy whore, you will never enjoy her again."

Mounting his horse and giving it a swift kick, the man rode towards the city where the governor was awaiting his report. Thinking to himself, he smirked at the thought, _It will be very interesting once the mercenary and the gypsy come to the governor's. I haven't enjoyed a good fight in years, so it shall be fun to have one once again._


	6. Chapter 6

(Sano POV)

The next three days, were heaven for Sano and Megumi. They rode, they sparred, they set up camp and made love every night for hours. Sano, for the first time in years, had joy in his life and that joy was in the form of the gypsy woman he loved.

His heart would swell with pride and jealousy at the same time when he saw men looking at her as they rode through towns. He had something to live for again and it made him happy.

However, the day they rode into the city, Sano sensed something was wrong. Megumi had woken up Sano with a terrible night terror that she didn't tell him about and she had been distant and sad for the majority of the day. Sano didn't want to push her, but after hours of enduring the change he could take it no more. Grabbing her horse by the bit, ignoring her protest, he led her and his horse to a secluded area by the pier.

"Sanosucke! What is the meaning of-" Megumi began protesting as he grabbed her by the waist and haled her off her horse. He backed her into a brick wall with a hand on either side of her head and his body pressed close to her so she couldn't escape. He crushed her mouth in a fierce kiss. She tried to fight it, but eventually melted into his lips and his form.

Pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers, he spoke. "Don't tell me nothing is wrong. My cheerful beautiful love has been quiet and sad for the whole day!" He tilted her chin up and was surprised to see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Tell me Megumi, please! Does this have anything to do with your nightmare?"

She looked down as she began to sob. Sano crushed her into a tight hug, unsure of what to say. They stayed like that for a while, before she lifted her head up to speak, " I had a premonition last night. We cannot continue on to the governor's." Sano's eyes were wide as she continued. "You were there with a sword through your chest as a dark man laughed while he restrained me and a man with bandages stood over your dead body. Sanosucke, we must turn back, the governor has ill intentions with my power and it will cost you your life! I cannot continue if you are to die. I love you."

Sano's mouth went dry as he clutched her weeping form back to his chest. He had to get out of the city and fast. He trusted Megumi and if she was right then they must leave now.

Grabbing her and looking into her eyes, "We shall leave immediately. I will never put you in harm's way knowingly Megumi. Come my love, let's be quick and flee."

As they turned to leave they were greeting by the Governor's advisor, Shishio Makoto who laughed with an evil shrill that man Sano's blood run cold. "Go? But you have just come here mercenary. We will be taking the whore now? The governor seeks her."

Sano pushed Megumi behind him and lifted his sword, "No, she is to be my wife. You will not dare insult her and call her a whore. She is mine."

Shishio snapped his fingers and his guard lunged forward. Before he could raise his weapon, Sano saw something glimmer in the sun as it whipped past his head. He turned to see Megumi holding daggars. Turning back he saw the dagger in question hit a guard directly in the chest, killing him. "Well mercenary," said Shishio. "Your whore throws well. This will be fun." Sano attacked. For what seemed like ages the two lovers fought off the attack, but Sano was distracted. He feared for Megumi, he turned to find her. "Megumi!"

She looked at him in horror as she screamed his name, " Sanosucke! No! Watch out!"

Sano turned his head and his world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sano's POV)

His head felt like it had been split open. He laid on something soft, but soon he remembered. _Megumi_. He shot up from the futon, ignoring his pain. He looked around he was in someone house, _but where was she?_

"Awake finally I see?" Sano snapped his head to the figure of the person standing in the doorway.

"Katsu?" Sano's eyes widened at the sight. Katsu and he had grown up together as boys, but when Sayo died, Sano left, while Katsu stayed in their village to become an artist and marry a woman named Mika. "Katsu! Where is she? Where is my Megumi?"

"Rest my friend. She has been taken. She is at the governor's estate," Katsu tried to calm his friend to no avail. "You have been badly injured. You have been out for a whole day."

 _A day?_ Sano was stunned. _He's had her a whole day!_

"No Katsu, I swore to her and her people I would protect her. I need to get her now." Sano was grimacing as he made his way to the door.

"The gypsy girl?" Katsu said with a look of curiosity on his face. "You are really goin to storm the governor's house for some gypsy girl."

Sano stopped dead in his tracks and turned to grab Katsu by the collar of his shirt, "Some gypsy girl? She's not just some gypsy girl! She's mine. She's going to be my wife. She's brought me back to life and without her I am nothing."

Katsu smirked and chuckled, "Good! I was hoping that was the case."

Sano let go of Katsu giving him a weird look. Katsu continued, "I'm not just some simple artist, I'm a part of an organization that is trying to take down the corrupt governor Karynu. If you want to storm his house, you have our support."

Sano's face paled and his mouth went dry, "Corrupt? What do you mean corrupt? I was hired as a mercenary to bring her to him for something, but traveling with her I couldn't do it and she sensed there was a problem, but we were attacked before we could leave the city. Originally, I thought it was for her healing power, but if that's not what he's up to then what? What is this guy involved in Katsu?"

Katsu, shocked by the admission, spoke. "Sano. He's an underground opium and weapons dealer. I have to assume if your woman is healer, then there's a good chance he wants her to be involved in the opium making."

Before Katsu could finish Sano was out the door and running full speed to the estate, with Katsu running closely behind him with a sack full of gunpowder bombs.. _Please hang on Megumi, I am coming for you._

(Megumi POV)

In a dimly lit cell of a dungeon, the silhouette of Megumi stares at the moon through the bars. Her lip is cut and her eye is blackened, but she is smiling. While meditating she heard the voice of her love calling out to her within the city. _Please hang on Megumi, I am coming for you._

Smiling at the moon she knew they both shared, she closed her eyes and sighed contently, "I know you are Sanosucke!"

Suddenly, her cell door openned and a tall man smoking an opium pipe wearing glasses stood before her smirking, "Well, my dear have you considered my generous offer?"

"Governor Karynu, I will never make you opium. I am a proud bohemian gypsy, who chooses life over death. My powers are meant to heal not destory. I will never make you opium," she paused and smirked at him. "You and I both know I will not be here long."

The governor chuckled before stepping forward towards her, "You are referring to the mercenary? What makes you think a man like that will save gypsy scum like you? I paid him to collect oyu and he did, now I am sure he has moved on. I mean wouldn't he have came for you already if he so loved you? Except your fate, make me opium and maybe I shall even take you for my lover." He reached out to caress her face, but she reached out a slapped him hard. "You bitch!"

Megumi stood defiantly before him. "I am Megumi Takani. Bohemian gypsy healer and lover of the brave mercenary Sanosucke Sagara. You will never have me in any way. My Sanosucke will kill you before you have the chance. I have seen it myself."

With that a fuming Karynu lunged for her and back handed her across the face before taking his hand around her neck and squeezing. Megumi struggled in his hold. "Why you little-"

BOOM! Karynu was stopped by the sound of an explosion coming from the front of the estate.

"Governor, we're under attack! They're throwing gunpowder bombs at us," Karynu smirked and grabbed Megumi violently by the hair; tossing her to one of his men. "Bring her! I think the mercenary has an early death wish, so we shall let him see her before they die together."

Megumi, while in pain from the guards rough treatment, smiled to herself. _Foolish man, if you knew what I saw in my vision you would give up now before Sanosucke becomes your undoing._


	8. Chapter 8

(Sano POV)

He stood before the governor's estate surrounded by Katsu and his organization. They were bombarding the estate with Katsu's explosives in the hopes of being able to break a way into the estate and to Megumi.

Suddenly Sano heard a voice from the balcony above, "Mercenary, I see you have returned. How unlike you," Sano looked up and saw the governor standing with a smirk on his face. "Siding with the rebels I see."

"I care not for this political dribble, but I will do whatever it takes to get my woman back. Give me Megumi and I will leave you be," Sano stepped forward, he cracked his knuckles and reached into his pocket for the bag of money given to him by the governor and threw it at the governor. "Take back the money you paid me. I only care for Megumi."

"Megumi is it?" laughed the governor picking up the coin purse. "I see this woman is worth something to you, but alas I cannot give her to you, but I will be happy to let you say good bye to her before I have you killed." He snapped his fingers and a guard brought Megumi forward. Sano was seething with rage as he observed her bruises. "Megumi!"

"Sanosucke!" she looked at him and smiled.

They stood there staring at each other. "Megumi, my love, I am sorry. Are you ok?"

He was riddled with guilt. If he had gotten her out of the city quicker than she wouldn't be hurting. He would get her out of here and then he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

"I am fine Sanosucke, but can you do something for me?" she said boldly. When Sano nodded, she gave him that foxy smirk he loved so much and said, "Can you please kill this bastard for me?" When Karynu slapped her hard, Sano lost it and ran into the estate, cutting down the guards as he ran. He ran into the room where he believed Megumi to be in, he came face to face with Karynu holding Megumi and his lieutenant Shishio standing before him with his sword drawn. "Time for some fun mercenary."

When he lunged, Megumi screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

(Megumi POV)

Megumi watched in horror as Shishio lunged and plunged his sword deep into Sanosucke's shoulder. Sano staggered backward grasping at his shoulder. Megumi locked eyes with Sano and he gave her a reasuring smile. Sanosucke squared up with Shishio and began a counter attack. The two men engaged in a furious battle that left Sano very bloody and weak. While Sano was large and powerful, he was at a disadvantage for Shishio's speed and agility. Shishio swung and hit Sano in the shoulder, dislocating it. Shishio laughed as Sano stumbled back.

"Shall I put you out of your misery mercenary? It will be fitting, having your whore watch you die before Karynu has his way with her and has me kill her. I shall keep her heart as a trophy," Shishio laughed as Sano's eyes flashed with rage. "I hope she was worth it."

Megumi pulled on Karynu's grip to try and do anything to help Sano. "Quit struggling you infuriating woman!" Karynu swung and hit Megumi square in the cheek and made her fall onto his desk. "Perhaps if I had my way with you before your lover dies perhaps you'll finally be broken." As Karynu grabbed Megumi's hips from behind and flipped her over when suddenly Megumi took her chance and plunged the letter holder on his desk into his neck, emitting a blood cruttling scream from him. As he crashed to the floor in his final moments of life, Megumi turned to see Shishio's back to her and she took her chance and threw the sharp openner with precision, hitting Shishio in the back.

He turned with rage in his eyes, making ready to attack her when Sanosucke with a mighty blow cut off Shishio's head. The body fell to the floor in a heap. Megumi rushed to Sanosuke as he collapsed on the ground.

"Sanosucke!" she screamed craddling his head in her lap. "Sanosucke, wake up! Please my love you won."

Sano's eyes openned to stare back at hers, "I saved you! I told you I would fox!" She laughed as his breathing became shallow. "You must go on without me, I'll only slow you down. Please tell your brother and your people I'm sorry."

Megumi couldn't stop the tears from falling as she grabbed his face with her hands. "No Sanosucke, you must get up. My vision is not wrong!" She cradled his head in her lap, "You overcome this and you come back with me. You must!" Sano's eyes remained closed, she kissed his lips passionately and was thankful he was still able to respond. Breaking the kiss, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "You have to get up my love, because I'm having your child."


	10. Chapter 10

(Sano POV)

Sano was drifting and felt like he was floating. He was ready to give up when he heard her voice calling to him. "Sanosucke"

 _Megumi?_ Sano listened as he heard her calling him over and over, her voice which was once very far away now was becoming louder and seemed closer, but he still couldn't find her.

"Megumi" he croaked out. Suddenly he felt her warm lips on his cracked dry ones. _Megumi_. Her heard her voice clear as day now.

"You have to get up my love, because I'm having your child."

Sano's eyes snapped open to show the angelic face of his Megumi. She had tears in her eyes, "Sanosucke!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Megumi, is it true?" he whispered, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Megumi smiled and gently brushed her lips against his, "yes my love, please help get you from here so we can go home and raise our child."

Sano crushed his mouth to hers. They laid there together for that brief moment in the estate while Katsu's rebels bombed and raided the estate, but for them it was just the two and their future child. Breaking the kiss, she touched her forehead to his.

"Megumi, let's go home," he said slowly getting up. Megumi carefully braced his weight against her own and slowly helped him out of the estate in a limping walk.

"Sano!" Megumi and Sano looked up and saw Katsu running towards them. Taking Sano from Megumi, the three made their way to Katsu's home, where Megumi and Katsu tended to Sano's wounds as he dozed in and out of consciousness. She rubbed herbs and plants over his wounds while Katsu sewed up his cuts. When they had finished Megumi laid by his side curled into his body.

"He's lucky to have found you," Megumi sat up gently to take the glass of tea from Katsu's grasp. "Sano has had it rough the last couple of years. I never thought I would see him happy again since his wife Sayo."

Megumi smiled, "It is I who am lucky to have found him. He has given me a gift beyond compare."

Katsu smiled at Megumi, she continued. "What was she like?"

Katsu froze slightly before answering, "She was shy and quiet. They married when she was 15 and he was 19. They wanted a child desperately, but she had consumption since she was a child. When she finally conceived, it quickly deteriorated her health, but she wanted so much to give Sano the child he always wanted. When she and his son died in childbirth something in Sano died too and that's why he traveled the world closing off to other people." Katsu paused before placing a blanket over Megumi's shoulders. "When he comes to, you will be see nothing will get in the way of you and your child. There is no one more devoted than Sano."

Megumi smiled, handed the cup back to Katsu and laid down back with Sano. "I know we will be happy, but for now I just want him to wake up. I need him and his child needs him."

Katsu watched as the two lovers drifted into sleep and smiled. Katsu's face grew dim and he thought to himself, _I'm glad you have found love my friend, but we need to get you out of the city as soon as possible, becuase Karynu has men everywhere and they are still looking for you. Tomorrow we have to get you out or else you, your woman and your child will remain in great danger._


End file.
